Love Him Always, Love You Never
by cristina reid
Summary: In which Merlin and Arthur are living happily, but Gwen tries to ruin it. WARNING: I hate her with as much passion as I have love for writing. SO DO NOT COMPAIN! SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Merlin smiled at Arthur and threw all of his belongings into his bag as the two drove up to the house. They had gone to stores all over the city looking for the perfect clothing for such an amazing event coming up just the week after. The excitement made Merlin feel like a child on Christmas morning. Merlin turned towards the door to exit the car, but Arthur grabbed is arm. "Where do you think you're going without saying goodbye?"

Merlin laughed and turned back around, gave the blond a quick kiss on the lips, and quickly turned to leave again, but Arthur still held him. "That was pathetic." Arthur sighed. "Is that the way to kiss the man of your dreams?"

Merlin laughed. "When I find the man of my dreams, I'll kiss him with passion." He teased.

Arthur glared, making Merlin laugh again. Merlin shook his head and leaned forward, gently placing his on Arthur's and holding his face with one hand. He nibbled and sucked at the blond's lips before pulling away only a little. "You're adorable when you pout."

Arthur gave a small laugh and smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Merlin gave him one last kiss before leaving the car.

"Do you want some help with the bags?" Arthur asked, seeing Merlin carrying bags even under his arms.

Merlin shook his head. "I got it. And babe, don't forget, don't be late, we have dinner with my parents at 5."

Arthur nodded knowingly then turned the steering wheel. Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur drive away, he waved since he knew Arthur would be looking through the rear view mirror, then turned and walked towards the house.

Merlin was still smiling when he kicked the house door open had to kick it closed. His smile faded at the sight he was met with and the bags fell from his hands. "Who are you?"

The two men holding the TV, lay the big screen on the floor and stared with dark eyes.

Merlin heard footsteps and a familiar voice that he had grown to hate over the years.

"Don't forget to get the TV in the bedroom also." The woman showed her face and a smile appeared. "Well, hello."

"What the hell are you doing here, Gwen?"

The woman raised her head ignorantly and walked over to the stereo where the stack of CD's and DVD's stood perfectly organized. "I came to get what is mine." She grabbed the first stack of DVD's and threw them into a box.

Merlin quickly made his way over and looked in the box for only a moment before grabbing the stuff back. "None of these things belong to you." He snapped. "These are our things."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Your things? Since when do you live here?"

Merlin shook his head. "Uh.. let me see," He said sarcastically. "Since Arthur put this ring on my finger two years ago." He raised the beautiful blue diamond for all to see.

Gwen's face darkened and she suddenly reached out. "That's mine!"

Merlin, much quicker pulled his hand away. "No, Arthur bought this for me the day we got married." He eyed her.

"Bull shit." She snarled. "Arthur doesn't love you, he doesn't even like you! If anything you probably just sleep with him for money! You are poor, Merlin and you always will be!" She reached towards the ring again, but Merlin held her with one hand, holding his ring finger in the other direction.

"As I recall, it was _you_ using Arthur for the money, not me, Gwen. And as I also recall, it was _you_ Arthur found with that man in _his_ yeah, on top of that you weren't even married to Arthur, you didn't even get as far as engaged. You were too busy trying to rob Arthur of his pockets."

"And what about you! You have nothing, then suddenly you're married to the richest man in the city and you can get all he has! How much longer are you going to wait for the divorce so you can take the mansion?"

Merlin scoffed a laughed. "You don't get it, I'm _not_ like you. I actually love Arthur. Anything that is his is his, anything that is mine is mine. I promised him that in our vows."

Gwen scoffed. "You think I care about you little ceremony, no. I have bigger things to worry about." She suddenly smirked. "Like what I'm going to do with you."

Merlin's brows narrowed. "What the are you talking a-" He gasped when a suddenly large hand wrapped around him from behind covering his mouth.

Gwen smiled more. "It'll muffle your screams while I just..." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a small needle.

Merlin's eyes widen at the site. He whimpered and tried pulling away from the man holding him, he tried kicking, he tried using his elbows, then it happened...

"Merlin, sweetheart! I left my brief...case..." Arthur's brows narrowed at the site of the unknown people in his own and the one person he hated more than he hated strawberry ice cream. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Gwen suddenly smiled. "Arthur," She quickly walked over to the blond, who stared with disgust. "I've come back. I realized how much I love you and-"

Arthur wasn't paying attention and just pointed at the large muscled man. "Get your fucking hands off of him." He said dangerously.

"Arthur, please, let's talk-" She reached out to touch his face, but the blond smacked her hand.

"Get the hell out of here before I call the cops."

Gwen stared for a moment before her brows narrowed. "Do you not understand! I want to love you."

"Me or my money?"

The woman suddenly held her breath then exhaled deeply. She stood there for a moment before nodding once and taking slow steps near the door, Arthur's eyes followed her until she was behind him then the blond look at the man holding Merlin. Big mistake. Arthur felt the sting of the needle in his neck, it took only five seconds before his eyes rolled back and his body fell with a loud thump.

Merlin bit down hard on the man's hand making him shout in pain.

"Arthur!" The boy ran over to his love. On his knees, Merlin leaned down so his face was close his husband's. "Arthur." He whispered. He was paying so much attention to the blond that he didn't see the needle being struck down on his neck. Merlin choked on his gasp, again the needle taking only about five seconds to work, before his thin body fell on top of Arthur's.

Review Please, this one will be short five or six chapters :)


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Violence

chapter2

Arthur's eyes fluttered opened and he groaned when his head spinned. He exhaled and looked to his side; The blond's eyes narrowed at the site he was met with. He tried to get up but found he couldn't when he realized his wrists were strapped to a bed post. A bed which he lay on. Arthur pulled roughly at the duct tape holding him in place. He looked back at the other bed.

"Merlin?" He called desperately. "Sweetheart, wake up." He pulled at his binds again, and shut his eyes in frustration when they didn't even budge. He looked back towards his love, who was also on a bed, only difference was... Merlin was held down by tape, or rope... or anything for that matter.

"Merlin!" He called in an even more desperate whisper.

Merlin groaned, his brows wrinkling. He brought his hand to his eye and groaned louder when his head spinned too.

"Love, get up."

Merlin's brows narrowed more and he removed his hand from his face and stared at the bed next to him. "Arthur?"

"Get up." The blond said urgently.

Merlin looked around the brightly lit room. "What...what's going on?" He rasped.

"Who cares. Merlin, you're untied, get over here and untie me."

Merlin sat up on the bed he was on and whimpered then brought his hand to his head. "Ow." He groaned.

"Merlin, come on. You can do it. We need to get out of here." Arthur watched as Merlin froze and the younger man's brows suddenly narrowed. "Merlin come on, get me out of th-"

"I can't." Merlin whispered with the same narrowed brows. He looked back at his husband and tears formed in his eyes. The burnet forcefully pulled at his leg, making a jingling sound.

Arthur stared for a moment before he gulped thickly and looked down Merlin's long and slim body, until he saw Merlin's foot. Merlin's arms weren't bound because his ankle was chained to the bed instead. Arthur's breathing picked up.

They heard a door click open, and both of their heads turned forward to where they saw a man walking in. Arthur could see from the corner of his eye when Merlin stiffened.

Behind the man came Gwen, holding a plate of food on her hand, and a smile on her face. That smiled fooled no one, not even Arthur who had fallen for it once before; He would never make that mistake again.

"How are you, my darling?" She walked over until she was in the middle of the beds then leaned down to kiss Arthur, who was ready for it and quickly turned his face.

Gwen laughed. "Don't worry, you'll want to thank me once you've had your dinner." She raised the plate in her hand. "I made it specially for you." She cooed.

"I don't want anything from you." Arthur snarled. "Let's us go."

The woman raised her brows dramatically and she smiled more. "Well, I guess I'll have to now, won't I?" She said sarcastically. "Seeing as how serious you look at the moment." She laughed again then lay the tray on a table that stood between the beds. She looked back at Arthur and hummed then reached out and brushed back his straight-blond, locks away from his face. "You were always taking charge Arthur." She whispered. "But not anymore. I decided I want something, and I won't take no for an answer." She looked towards the door and nodded once to the man there.

The man nodded then walked forward.

Arthur's brows narrowed more as he watched the man walking towards Merlin. "What are you doing?" He pulled at his binds. "Don't touch him!"

Merlin's eyes widen when the large man reached him.

Gwen watched with a smile. "Since you are married now, I guess there's only one person in the way of our happiness."

Arthur eyed her.

Her smile suddenly faded. "If he dies, you'll won't be able to go on." She reached out to the plate and grabbed a knife. "If you don't do as I say," She handed the knife to the man. "I'll make that death painful and agonizing."

Arthur looked back at the man, who was now climbing on top of the bed. Merlin was so scared, unmoving, as if he didn't know what to do next. Arthur could see his love trembling from where he lay. Arthur gulped again then looked back at Gwen.

"It's just like you to not get your hands dirty, so you get someone innocent to do it for you." He snarled disgusted.

Gwen chuckled. "Cenred is anything but innocent." She lifted her red dress and crawled on to the bed then lifted one leg so she was straddling Arthur's waist. She leaned down so their faces where only an inch apart. "Cenred has murdered dozens of families who wouldn't do as they were told." She whispered. "Each kill bloodier than the last."

Merlin stopped paying attention to the dark-haired man above him and glared at the woman above his husband.

"Cenred's even had some fun with a few of his victims. Whether they were alive or not." She added. Her eyes trailed to Merlin's suddenly dark-blue ones. Then she looked back at the blond under her and sent a soft kiss to Arthur's lips. She hummed into the kiss, and when Arthur tried pulling away, Gwen held on tight to his blond hair, holding him in place as she forced the kiss to deepen.

"Get off of him!"

Gwen chuckled then pulled away, and again looked towards Merlin with a smile. "Yum."

Merlin stared with even more hatred. "What's the matter, Gwen? You can't get your own, so you find an unwilling victim?"

The woman's face darkened and she raised herself up. Her eyes trailed to Cenred and again she nodded once.

Merlin's scream suddenly ran through the house when he was punched in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Arthur yelled out when he realized that it wasn't just one hit, but too many to count. He lost track at number seven, when Merlin gasped and his fight suddenly weakened. But the beating didn't stop, it didn't even slow down. Cenred stopped punching Merlin's stomach, and they all watched as the boy gasped and suddenly coughed up blood. His shaky hands holding on to Cenred's dark-shirt and his eyes not leaving the man's.

Arthur stood breathing hard through an open mouth as if he was the one who got beaten. He watched teary eyed as Merlin tried to talk, but again only gasps came out.

Gwen laughed again. "Oh no. Merlin has weakened you." She said sarcastically.

Arthur didn't pay her any attention.

"Arthur Pendragon does not cry, for anybody."

Arthur watched as Merlin's grasp on Cenred's shirt loosened more. Merlin's vision blurred right before a fist was raised. He heard Arthur's broken scream before the punch to his face brought darkness.

Review Please :)


End file.
